war of the heart
by Vipers1sin
Summary: This is a story highlights the adventures of two lovers who live rather dangerous lives. i know the summary sucks but please read.


**Heya guys n girls. ok this is a story based on a roleplay. It also forms part of a personal bet between me and my Buddie ^_^ please read and review.**

* * *

Kendra pulled her car into the empty parking space outside the bar. she could hear laughter,old rock tunes and the sound of waves crashing onto the beach.

The bar was only a few miles out from the naval base and was home away from home for the officers. or so she had been told. Kendra had just transfered to this base. She was interviewed by a commander Fabulam and he had told her about the party being thrown in his honor. he had said it would be a great oppotunity to meet the squad in a more inviting enviroment.

Kendra was an army brat for as long as she could remember. she grew up on a base in korea. Her father was a general who married a sweet korean woman. Kendra was the youngest and only girl of four children. she was beautiful just like her mother had been. She looked korean but with her long black hair and icy grey cat eyes. her skin had a golden tan though an she was slendor and fit without having to look like a she-man. although her striking beauty giving the impression of a lady she was anything but. she was stubborn and all too willing to get hands dirty when pissed off. she held several high scores at the training school. she could build a m5 riffle with her eyes closed, and shoot the head off a fly. she was even more dangerous with explosives. she got a giddy expression when blowing things up.

kendra sighed and straightend her uniform up. her skirt was a bit shorter than regulation and her white blouse had a loose top button. she would get away with it, she always did. she pushed through the glass door and made her way over to the bar. she saw the commander and gave him a brief nod. he was standing with another man who caught her eye making her quickly stare at the ground. he was well built in an intimidating way but still handsom.

she sat down and ordered a coroner. she felt someone sit beside her and she ignored it. 'hey pretty lady havent seen you about', Kendra took a sip and turned to face the young man,'thats because i havent ben around til now why not go chase something you can catch, your beginning to bore me' she said returning her attention back to the glass before her.

'I do believe you uniform goes against regulation major munroe' came a voice from behind her. She turned with a smug smirk,'is that a problem Lt?'

He cleared his throat,' Lionheart, and yes it might be a problem though we can let it slide for tonight.'

She simply nodded and watched as he took a seat next to her. the other officer seeming to be frightened away.

kendra ordered up another beer and slid it across to Lt Lionheart. she lifted hers up to her lips taking a sip. 'so this is what you Seals call a party?' she said with a humorous tone.

he chuckled taking a swig of his beer, 'would you like to leave, maybe get something to eat then?', he asked looking quite serious. Kendra gave him a puzzled look. He was her superior and now he was asking her if she wanted to leave. he didnt waist much time. kendra shrugged and got up, the idea of food and being in a place where she wouldnt be gawked at appealing to her.

Lionheart led her out and towards his car. she climbed in. he took her to a steakhouse and suprized her by cooking an amazing meal.

when they arrived back at the bar. kendra decided on going for a walk on the beach. she was not yet ready to leave his side. she liked his company. they walked talking about why they were here. Simba seemed shocked at the idea of his high scores having been beaten by a girl. 'gendre doesnt matter on the battle field if you have my back i will have yours' he said.

kendra laughed, 'your quite good at covering up Simba.' she then screamed as he picked her up and pulled her into the water. when she finally got control they were both wet. she then did something so wrong she kissed him. when reality hit she pulled back. ?this is wrong. you are my superior." Simba chuckled. "i never took you as the type to follow the rules major" he pulled her back to him capturing her lips in a deep kiss. After a few moments he released her. "lets get out of here"

kendra awoke in a dark room. it was 4 am. She froze when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her into the warm body. She remembered the previous night and smirked. the onlw word to describe it was wow.

after a few moments she got up and dressed then left him sleeping. Kendra hit the showers then hit the mess hall for breakfast. she found powdered eggs and porridge. Growing up on base with her father she learnt to tolerate the food. Kendra took her time eating really not caring that she was going to be late to morning drills.

After breakfast she ran towards a hanger where she was suppose to meet up with her squad. there were six of them lined up and at attention when she arrived. All men and they all growled when she arrived and joined them. Commander Fabulam was briefing them on what was expected of them. He paused and approached Kendra. before he could say anything kendra opened her mouth,'sorry sir, i got a bit lost wont happen again sir.' then she was face to face with Simba. she tried not to smile. "munroe in future you will dress in full kit and look respectable. Do i make myself clear!" kendra tried her best not to burst ou laughing. she stared him straight in the eye and replied,'yes sir'.

Simba dismissed everyone else but Kendra. She watched as the rest of the team left. Once alone Kendra relaxed slightly and smiled when she felt a kiss upon her cheek. 'Simba, are you going to tell me what the briefing was about?' she asked winding her arms around his waist. He shook his head,'its not important. by the way i was disappointed to find you gone this morning' he smirked. Kendra giggled ,'i wasnt sure how you would react so i left early.' she then stood up and gave him a real kiss, 'maybe we can hve a repeat.' she released him so that they wouldnt get caught. 'well Major I am available whenever you want.' he replied.

Kendra took a step foreward 'whenever i want Lt?' she cocked her eyebrows. Simba chuckled,'except now, if im correct you have been assigned to work on the Marylue, apparently your engineering skills are needed.' Kendra smiled excited, 'oh well then i should get going sir. I will be in the weapons shed after dinner if you need anything' she gave him one last kiss before she left.

...

'There is too much sludge building up in here, we will have to clear it up or the engine will keep spitting,' Kendra said to the person helping her in the engine room. She was covered in grease and sweat and holding a wrench in her hand. They had been busy for several hours. When they were done Kendra wiped her hands and left the engine room.

Her footsteps echoed against the steel walk way leading out of the engine room. The ship was huge. It was only docked in for repairs and was scheduled to depart in the next two weeks.

Kendra moved through the halls nodding at the people she passed. She came to the bunk level of the ship. as she quickly made her way through the corridor. A door opened and she was pulled into a dark room. she was pushed against the door and her lips were assaulted by another pair. she couldnt see him but knew it was Simba. 'What are you doing?' she giggled pulling him closer. His lips moved to her neck becoming gentle. 'I thought this would be a little more comfortable,' his hands fell on her curves pulling her over to the bunk. The light switched on. Kendra pulled her shirt over her head. She kissed him again as he pushed her down onto the bed. Kendra groaned as his hands carressed her.

Simba moved his hands to her breasts hidden beneath a sports bra. he rubbed them through the fabric as he attacked her slipped her hands under his shirt and lifted it off.

The night went on and Lt Lionheart made love to Major Munroe. This however continued for months. Their relationship grew stronger. He still however was harder on her than anyone in the team, which only made her stronger.


End file.
